Adamantis
}} Let's get some things straight. Kay? Encompassing the western half of Antarctica, Adamantis is a huge nation, renowned for it's navy and theatre. The rural areas of Adamantis are barren, but hardy Adamantines from regions such as New Munster brave the conditions to honour their ancestors who first settled there after emigrating from Ireland. The weather however, is the least of their worries, with regular Ice Golem attacks on settlements. The Adamantine government has responded with a series of defence platforms nearby the major rural settlements. Opinion was divided on the platforms, with blind and mentally unstable Adamantines claiming it spoiled the region's beauty. Adamantine Cities are a different matter altogether. Protected from the elements within low level forcefields, Adamantine cities flourished during an Industrial revolution. The Adamantine Capital, Delnoch, is considered one of the major cultural centres in the world, with a theatre for every 5 citizens. Due to its pact with New Antarctica, which encompasses the western half of the continent of Antarctica, Adamantis and New Antarctica have a shared currency, The Polar Pound. The Pact also includes a Mutual Defence Clause. As a result of this and Adamantis' relatively unreachable location, Defensive emphasis has been placed mostly on Anti-Air platforms. There is only one sport in Adamantis. Rugby. Considered the dominant force in World Rugby, any Adamantine citizen found to dislike Rugby is considered a Pariah, especially in rural communities where they are often cast out into the barren wastes to die. Due to the absence of other events on which to bet, many people bet on the most trivial of events in Rugby, such as the attendance, the number of players who will have changed hairstyles since the last game and number of alcoholic beverages consumed by the crowd. Beginnings Adamantis was founded under the ideals of Elitism, Anti-Anglisism and Cake in 2007 by Serbitar. Several weeks were spent, wandering, searching for a home. And a chance encounter with the nation of Kastay led to the Adamantine membership in the United Sovereign Nations. How 'bout that Democracy After a year and a half of Neutral bliss in USN, the Adamantine citizens felt the need for a change after it was becoming clear the USN was changing. And not for the better. REVERSE LOBOTOMY? MADMAN! A chance to join a rather brainy group, called The Brain arose. While a predictable bunch when it came to the naming of their alliance, The Brain was a more than suitable home for the rapidly expanding Arctic nation. Double Entry Bookkeeping (HurHurHur) While a member of the Brain, the Adamantine Leader, Serbitar, was appointed the Minister of Economics for the Brain. A foolish move, as Serbitar was a well known kleptocrat. He began to spend great deals of The Brain's assets at the track, but soon saw the error of his ways and found religion. Those Red Eyes were a real incentive 14 minutes after finding religion, Serbitar promptly lost it and joined the New Sith Order in a move the Vegas pundits failed to predict. A short time after joining, Serbitar became a Knight of Peace and Trade in the NSO prompting furious shouts of 'Meh' from fellow Siths. After some truly menial and mediocre work as a Knight, Serbitar challenged for the position of Marauder. He succeed partly due to his willingness to do menial tasks, and partly due to Griff, the challenged marauder's, drug induced breakdown. After several months as a Marauder Serbitar noticed a newcomer who's ability to diplomatise far exceeded his own. He promptly resigned because he had already tasted human flesh that week and didn't want to push it. NUCLEAR POWER During the period of Sithification, Adamantis learned the secrets of Nuclear Warfare, as well as Force Choke and Force Lightning. Ascension Some time after giving into the Sith, Serbitar strayed from the third path in favour of the Angelic Sanctuary. Where wings and all that shiz are rife. Yeah! Several Days after earning his wings, Serbitar was put in charge of the Finances of the Angelic Sanctuary due to his pior experience and his cross necklace. 'What kind of holy man can't be trusted' They said. Follow that Green Mushroom With the dissolution of Heaven, Adamantis found itself at a crossroads. It's decision? Warp Pipe! Adamantis joined The Mushroom Kingdom for a brief period before deciding that it was far too two dimensional for it's King's liking. Neurosurgery. Round 2 Fleeing from the disconcerting 2D nature of MK, Adamantis found itself in familiar surroundings at The Brain where it settled into semi-retirement for the duration of It's King, Serbitar's, Leadership exams. Exams which he forgot to discontinue after his ascendancy to King.